The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. correspondingly triggered a growing need for a smaller sized photography module, comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which includes not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics becomes a challenging problem.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110316969, 20100254029, 20130107376 and 20130057967, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,345,323 and 7,911,712 and Japan Patent Publication No. 2008-281760 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements. The length of the optical imaging lens, which, from the object-side surface of the first lens element to the image plane, is greater than 10 mm, in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110316969, the length of the optical imaging lens even exceeds 14 mm, and they are too long for smaller sized mobile devices. Therefore, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens which is capable to place with five lens elements therein, with a shorter length, while also having good optical characters.